Harry Potter and the Defeat of Lord Voldemort
by hpcsilover
Summary: Harry's 5th year brings more deaths, pain, and guilt. Can Harry survive the year? Read to find out. REVIEW! PLEASE IT IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE NICE
1. The Curse

CHAPTER 1: THE CURSE 

It was in the very early hours of the morning when Harry woke up with a start. And then from some where off in the distance he heard Uncle Vernon's voice.

"NOOOOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry got up from his bed, got dressed, and absentmindedly picked up his wand. Being careful that he doesn't make any noise he crept out of his room and down the stairs. Walking quietly he pressed his ears against the door to hear the conversation better.

"You stupid Muggle, you don't even know who I am do you?" replied a high pitched voice that Harry could easily identify as being Lord Voldemort's.

"No I don't but all I know is that you are breaking in and entering my house and that is against the law so I mightiest well call the police." Uncle Vernon replied with a noticeably shaking voice, which was very uncommon of him. Knowing what was soon to happen, Harry pushed the door lightly so he could see what was happening but they couldn't see him.

A blinding flash of green light lit up the room. Suddenly Harry felt as though his head was going to burst with the pain from his scar. Knowing what he was about to see, he unwillingly opened his eyes and walked into the room. Shaken by what just happened, he walked over to the body of Uncle Vernon.

"Tom Riddle you killed my uncle, first my parents now my uncle, who's next?" screamed Harry.

"Don't you dare call me by that foul name that my Muggle dad gave me!" hastily stated Voldemort. "You will pay for that. Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry and he fell to the floor shaking, and screaming from the pain. He felt as though there were white-hot knives stabbing him every where on his body. All he wanted to do was die and get it all over with, but then it all stopped and the pain was over. Harry got up and saw that his screaming had lured Aunt Petunia and Dudley down stairs to see what all of the commotion was about. Once they saw what all of the commotion was about they walked over to Harry suspiciously. Harry then pointed to Uncle Vernon's dead body.

"Harry, what did you do to my dad?" cried Dudley.

"I didn't do anything to your dad. Lord Voldemort killed your dad." Replied Harry.

"Who's Lord Voldemort Harry?" Asked aunt Petunia.

"He is the guy standing next to me." Responded Harry, pointing at Lord Voldemort.

"You know to much about me you Muggle you." Stated Voldemort.

Two more flashes of green light and both Aunt Petunia and Dudley were dead. Harry's scar was burning more now then it ever did before in his life. Next Voldemort rounded on Harry. Another flash of green light and instead of killing Harry the spell still hit him but just then Harry lost all sense of feeling and fainted.


	2. A New Freedom

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW FREEDOM

When Harry finally recovered he found himself in Ron Weasley's room. He started to wonder how he got to the Weasley's and how long he was already there. Then he realized that Ron was there and Harry tried to sit up, but Ron told him not to.

"W-what happened?" asked Harry weakly

"Well, do you remember how your Muggle family died?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I do but I don't remember anything after that." Responded Harry weakly.

"Well Harry, you got cursed by You-Know-Who once again and just kinda fainted, or at least that's what my parents told me. They retrieved you from your house soon after that, and brought you to the Burrow to stay with us forever." Informed Ron.

"How did you guys find out about what happened at the Dursley's? Asked Harry weakly.

"Well that's all thanks to Sirius Black that we found out. Sirius knew because Dumbledore's spies told Black and then he told us. After he told us we went to number 4 Pivite Drive as soon as we could. We found all of the Muggles dead and we then saw you on the floor. At first we thought that you were dead because you weren't moving but we brought you home anyway. Everyone would be very happy that you have awoken because we were starting to get really worried that you...that you died." Responded Ron.

"Ron, how long have I been here?" asked Harry.

"One week and two days to be exact Harry." Replied Ron.

"Really that long already. I don't feel like it happened that long ago when Lord Voldemort cursed me. No wonder you guys were worried that I was dead." Replied Harry.

"Yeah, that's why we've been worried sick. I'm going to tell my mom that you have finally awoken." Responded Ron as he headed towards the door. A few minutes later Ron came back with his mom.

"HARRY!!!!!! Oh I was so worried that you were dead, that I was crying myself to bed every night." Stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, its okay. I am not dead, I am alive, and I am awake now." Stated Harry trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry, but why did you try to save me from You-Know-Who anyway."

"Well, you are Ron's closest friend, and you are the main target for You-Know –Who to kill any way so, we didn't feel like it was nice to just leave you there without any way for defense against him. That is why we took you in to our house while you were not even moving." Informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh" replied Harry. "Thanks"

"Your welcome" replied Mrs. Weasley and then she left the room so that Ron and Harry could be alone.

"Hey Ron, how's Hermione doing? You-Know-Who didn't get her did he?"

"She's fine and no You-Know-Who did not get her. At least not yet." Responded Ron.

"Has she been here to visit me yet?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, she was and she is also worried that you were dead, so when we see her today she would be extremely happy to see that you are alive. She was here yesterday and she wants me to write her if you woke up so, I'm going to." Ron grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Then he quickly scribbled a letter to Hermione and tied it to Pigs leg. Opening the window so Pig could fly out of it he started to mutter to himself angry.

Harry stayed in bed for another week and started to suprisingly miss the Dursley's now that he knew that he would never see them again. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Ron, and Hermione all visited him a lot during that week. Finally Harry was strong enough to get out of bed. The next day he went down stairs to join the Weasley's for breakfast, and every one was so glad to see that he was healthy enough now to get out of bed.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise. I didn't know that you were that strong yet. I'm pleased to see that you want to make the effort to join us." Stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Splendid indeed to see you again. Healthy that is." Interjected Percy.

"Sit down harry, sit down!" replied Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah Harry sit down," replied Hermione. Harry just realized that Hermione was there.

So after Hermione said that Harry grabbed a seat and sat down in between Hermione and Ron.

"Harry by the way these letters came for you last night. Here you go." Stated Mrs. Weasley passing Harry his stack of letters.

"Harry, eat something. You need the strength," said Ron, passing him some toast and eggs. Harry took some toast and eggs and started to eat it. The second that he ate his first bite he felt much better and stronger. After he finished his breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to Ron's room to see what the letters said. Once they got to Ron's room they quickly closed the door so no one would overhear them.

"So who are they from, Harry?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"One is from Hogwarts, two are from Sirius, and this one is from Hagrid," said Harry.

"Read them out loud," replied Ron.

"OK," replied Harry. "Well, this is a school supplies list and a letter from Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Read the letters!" said Hermione impatiently.

"OK, OK," said Harry as he started to scramble to get at the note, and then Harry read the letter out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry about the loss of the Dursley's. If you ever want to talk to me just holler and I would be free to talk to you. You showed bravery beyond what was expected of you over the course of your life. I will hope to see you at Hogwarts for your fifth year. There is also something that I should have told you in your first year. It is that you are the key in killing Voldemort. The reason that I know this is there was a prophecy made about it. It states that _The dark lord will mark his equal and only then would that person be able to defeat the dark lord. Neither can live while the other survives.

_**Dumbledore**_

Harry didn't know how to react. He was angry at Dumbledore for not telling him any sooner. Ron and Hermione also didn't know what to say and they were all looking at him strangely. Harry wished that they would just look away because he didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want them to have to worry about him and he thought that it would ruin their lifes.

"Well, Harry, that's nice of him, isn't it?" said Ron trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I wasn't brave when Lord Voldemort came to my house, giving me this new scar on my forearm. Now I'm going to be even more famous than I am already and I don't want to be famous" Harry stated angrily.

"We don't care that you are famous. We never did. Anyway, you get to live here now. Do you want to play Quiddtich?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah, thanks guys," replied Harry. "Let me just get my Firebolt."


	3. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER THREE: DIAGON ALLEY

Over the next week Harry started to get a lot stronger and healthier. Then finally one day Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early and took them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

All of the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry went to Diagon Alley by using Floo Powder. Mrs. Weasley directed everyone to Florish and Blotts to buy the books that they need for school. Finally, Harry looked at his school books list.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Course books year 5_

_The Standard book of Spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_An Advance guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Qudditch Through the Ages 2 by Kennilworthy Whisp_

_Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find them 2 by Newt Scammander_

"Hi may I help you?" asked a store clerk.

"Yes you may" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"What do you need?" asked the store clerk.

"I need one _Standard Book of Spells (grade four) by Miranda Goshawk_, three _Standard Book of Spells (grade five) _by Miranda Goshawk, two _Standard Book of Spells (grade seven) _by Miranda Goshawk, three _Advance Guides to _Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,and one _Monster Book of Monsters_." Informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Is that all?" asked the clerk.

"No I still need three _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find them 2 _by Newt Scammander, and three _Qudditch Through the Ages 2 _by Kennilworthy Whisp." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Now are you done?" asked the clerk.

"Yes" replied Mrs. Weasley.

After a while the clerk finally returned with her arms loaded with school books and she headed towards Mrs. Weasley. "Well here you go." Replied the woman handing Mrs. Weasley the load of books.

"Thanks!" replied Mrs. Weasley as they left the store. "We are going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron so we will be closer to platform nine and three-quarters. So lets get our rooms."

So they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and got their rooms. Harry and Ron shared a room, Hermione and Ginny shared a room, Fred and George shared a room, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley shared a room. Then they all went to sleep and Mr. Weasley woke up everyone bright and early.

"Is it time to get up already?" asked Harry sleepily.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is." Replied Mr. Weasley now moving towards Ron's bed. After a few moments Harry heard a grunt from Ron's side of the room, which meant that Ron was also now trying to get up.

To tired to talk they got dressed in silence in their Muggle clothes, and went downstairs to the bar/parlor. They looked around until they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table nearest the Muggle London entrance.

"Good morning! Harry, Ron please sit down." Stated Mr. Weasley cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too, mum, dad." Replied Ron.

"Yeah good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Replied Harry.

Everyone else joined them shortly. They then started to talk eagerly about the up coming term.

"Dad how are we going to get to Kings Cross?" asked Fred.

"We're going to apperate." Informed Mr. Weasley.

"But we are not of age to apperate. Besides even if we were of age, none of us have even taking the test yet." Curiously informed George.

"I know, but if you touch someone who is apperating you can also apperate and you don't even have to take the test. That means that three of you have to touch me and the other three of you have to touch Mrs. Weasley." Informed Mr. Weasley.

Fred, George, and Ginny all went with Mr. Weasley so Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went with Mrs. Weasley.

"Hold on tight" reminded Mrs. Weasley pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "On the count of three I want you to touch me. One...two...three!" and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all touched Mrs. Weasley and all of a sudden they were jerked off of their feet and lifted into the air.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick so he quickly closed his eyes and waited until he was on the ground again. It took what seemed like months, but finally they were back on the ground and at Kings Cross. They headed straight towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Harry, Ron you first!" stated Mrs. Weasley pointing at Harry and Ron.

So Harry and Ron headed headlong into the barrier and went through to platform nine and three-quarters closely followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George headed towards the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted one of their closest friends from school, Seamus Finnigan, and headed towards him.

"Hey Seamus! How are you?" Shouted Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. Thanks for asking. How are you?" replied Seamus heading towards where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"I'm okay I guess. I had a rough summer as you probably know from reading the _Daily Prophet_." Replied Harry annoyed while they headed towards an empty compartment. Once they found one they got into it and regained privacy for their conversation.

"Harry, its ok. I don't know what happened to you over the summer, but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Replied Seamus sitting down across from Harry.

"Harry do you really want to tell everyone what happened at the Dursley's, do you?" asked Ron and Hermione together.

"Ok I will tell you. So this is how it went...Lord Voldemort went to my Muggle home one night over the summer and killed all of my Muggle family. After he killed my Muggle family, he turned to me and once again attempted to kill me but couldn't even though the spell didn't rebound off of me that time. All I ended out with is this new scar on my arm. " Informed Harry lifting up his sleeve so everyone could see it.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it involved Lord Voldemort. I should have never asked." Confessed Seamus.

"Can you please say You-Know-Who!" Shouted Ron.

"Sorry Ron, we forgot that you don't like to say and/or hear his name even though he came back." Apologized Harry and Seamus together.

"You guys, I think that we are going to arrive at Hogwarts soon so you better get into your robes." Informed Hermione. The train stopped a few moments later.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

CHAPTER 4: RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Off into the distance they heard the all too familiar voice of Hagrid. They all tried to head toward him, but the crowd was too big that they couldn't. So they headed towards the coaches instead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited together for a coach to arrive to take them up to the castle. After at least fifteen minutes the coaches finally came and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all scrambled into one. Finally they were heading towards the castle. When the coach stopped they hurried off and headed towards the Entrance Hall. When they were in the Entrance Hall they heard a familiar sneer behind them. They turned around and found themselves facing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Famous Harry Potter, I bet that your happy now that you are even more famous then before." Sneered Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered when Malfoy finished his sentence. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione seemed to read Harry's mind.

"Its not his fault that he is more famous now then you would ever be in your life." Argued Hermione.

"You think your funny do you? You're just a filthy mudblood. And a disgrace to the Wizarding world." Sneered Malfoy.

"I'm just being honest." Replied Hermione.

"lets go" said Malfoy gesturing towards Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for the arriving feast. They entered just in time because once they took their seats next to Fred and George, Professor Dumbledore started to talk.

"Before we go on to sorting I just have to say something, some of you were in a terrible ordeal over the summer and if you need to talk I'll be free to talk to." Stated Dumbledore gesturing towards students and staff. "Let the sorting begin."

With that said professor Mcgonagall started to read the list of new students. "Amwern, Euan" Harry watched as a scared looking boy sat on the stool. His face was then hidden when Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on his head. After a moment or two of silence the sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" so the whole hall could hear. Slytherin clapped loudly and Euan walked over to his new houses table. The next two kids were sorted as Hufflepuffs. Then Harry paid even more attention when he heard, "Potter, Mandy" being called. He looked up to see if he was hearing the right things. He was and Mandy just got sorted into Gryfindor. After about five more minutes the sorting was done and Professor Mcgonagall carried away the stool and the sorting hat.

"Harry is she related to you because she looks a lot like you and I don't think that your name is very common. Maybe she is one of your cousins that you never knew that you had because you lived with muggles so they never told you." Sated Hermione.

"Hermione, you might be right but yet you might be wrong. I have never seen her but that doesn't mean that she is not related to me. But wouldn't have Dumbledore said something about her if she is my cousin. And why didn't I move in with her when my parents died?" asked Harry.

Professor Mcgonagall came back and then Dumbledore stood up. The hall quieted as they waited for him to speak. "Let the feast begin!" and with that the golden plates magically filled with food.

Harry grabbed some of all of the food and started to munch away. He was so happy to be back where he belonged that he forgot about what happened in the summer and he just continued life the way it is. After a while the main courses disappeared and the desserts appeared. Harry took some of the truffle and bread pudding. He devoured the desserts and waited until everyone was finished. Then Dumbledore stood up again and started to speak to everyone again.

"Now that we are all feed and watered, I have something that I would wish to say, since the death of Cedric we have seen more and more deaths. These deaths all lead up to one person and that one person is Lord Voldemort. Some of the deaths affected some of you in here right now, while others didn't. Now that Lord Voldemort is strong again, I need to warn you that there are most certainly going to be stricter rules this year then in the past. Most of the newly stated rules will regard being outside by yourselves, especially at night. If you are caught out of bed at night there would be higher consequences. I greatly hope that all of you take that seriously. On a happier note, you will realize that there are two more teachers at the head table. One of them you might recognize from two years ago as being Professor Lupin. The other one is filling in our spot as the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Her name is Fleur Declaruir. With that said you should all now head up to your dormitories." Stated Dumbledore.


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5: Reunited

"Can you believe that Professor Lupin is back?" asked Harry in a surprised voice. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore hired Lupin again even after the fact that he is a werewolf. He kept thinking about that all the way up to the Gryfindor tower.

"No I cant. Do you still think that he is still a werewolf though?" replied Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione, but by judging the look on Snape's face, we aren't the only ones who are surprised by this. Lupin did look a lot better then he did a few years ago though didn't he." replied Ron.

"Yeah your right Ron. Maybe we should ask him when we see him next time we see him." Eagerly replied Harry.

I don't know Harry, wouldn't he be uncomfortable if we ask him? I mean he got pretty upset when Snape told everyone that Lupin was a werewolf." Stated Hermione. Just then they reached the Gryfindor portrait of the fat lady.

"Password" asked the fat lady waiting for them to reply.

Ron looked over to Harry and whispered, "Do you know the new password?"

"No I don't, do you know it Hermione?" replied Harry.

"I don't, I wish that I did though." Stated Hermione looking around to see if anyone was coming that might have the password. Then she saw Fred and George waking towards them.

"Hey, Fred and George do either of you have the new Gryfindor password?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do and it is _Scabbers_. I think that is after your rats name, Ron." Replied Fred and George together.

"Thanks." Replied Hermione. They gave the fat lady the password and scrambled through the hole and into the common room. Feeling back at home, Harry slumped onto one of the armchairs near the fire. Then Mandy Potter came over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"Your Harry Potter right?" Mandy asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" replied Harry.

"I was just wondering that's all. Actually I wanted to tell you that I am your cousin and when your parents died, we hoped that he didn't kill you. When we found out that you were safe we were wondering if we would ever see you again. We were also wondering if you could live with us but you went to live with those muggle relatives of yours. Then over last summer, Voldemort came to my house and he asked me where you were. I said that I didn't know anything except for the fact that you always spent your summers at your muggle house. After I said that I realized that he was going to kill your muggle family and that it would be my fault if your muggle family died and/or you died. So I am really sorry about that." Stated Mandy. Harry looked at her and it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Its ok Mandy, that is your name, right?" replied Harry

"Yeah that is my name." Replied Mandy. After that Mandy strode off to the girls dormitory.

"Harry, are you sure that you are ok?" eagerly asked Hermione and Ron together.

"Yeah I guess. You know what, I never knew that I had a cousin, besides Dudley of course. Its nice to know that I have a cousin that is actually a witch." Replied Harry in a shaken voice. "Why did she have to tell Lord Voldemort though."

"Can you please say You-Know-Who? Hopefully asked Ron.

"Sorry Ron. She should have known that if she told You-Know-Who where I was, then he would come there and try to kill me. I bet that You-Know-Who is out there waiting until I come out to kill me but he can't do it because Dumbledore is here. I just don't feel safe anywhere right now. Its like I can feel his hatred against me when ever my scars start to hurt." Informed Harry.

"Harry, Dumbledore would never let You-Know-Who touch who no matter what. You are safer now then you were before You-Know-Who got back his powers. Harry everyone of the teachers are going to keep a close watch on everyone, you especially." Reminded Hermione.

"Harry maybe we should go to bed right now and talk about this in the morning. Maybe that would help." Replied Ron.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow." Replied Harry.

They all went up to their dormitories and got ready for bed. Harry didn't go to sleep at all during the night. He was thinking about what Mandy, Ron, and Hermione said. Now that Voldemort was back everybody at Hogwarts would watch him closely. He pondered upon what Mandy had said and that that was the reason that the Dursley's were now dead. It was Mandy's fault that he had a painful scar on his arm now and that he was even more famous then he was already. He also started to think of the prophecy that Dumbledore wrote to him stating that he was the only one that could kill Voldemort. Harry finally went to sleep. Soon after Ron came in and told Harry to wake up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner it is almost time for our first class?" asked Harry.

"We were at breakfast. By the way here is your new course schedule for the term. We have Defense against the dark arts next so get ready. I'll meet you there." Informed Ron.

Harry got up, got dressed, and pick up his wand then he went to class. Once he got to Defense against the dark arts class he saw Ron and took the seat next to him.

"Welcome everyone to Defense against the dark arts class. My name is Professor Lupin as you probably remember from a few years ago. This year we are going to talk about how to defend yourselves from unfriendly curses and jinks. However I am not going to teach you how do defend yourselves against the unforgivable curses but most of the other curses will be taught here." Announced Lupin. "Today we are going to learn the _locomortis_ spell. This spell "locks" your opponents legs together so that they can't move for a limited amount of time. Dark wizards and witches tend to use this spell in a duel. When you use this spell you should realize that if you use this spell too much on one person that person could die." Stated Lupin. "Lets get into pairs and practice this spell a few times."

For the rest of class Harry and Ron paired up and practiced the spell together. Then the bell rang and everybody headed towards the door.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron please stay here for a moment I want to talk to you guys about something." Lupin quickly added.

They walked back to where Lupin was standing and waited by his side.

"What do you want Professor?" asked Harry.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Sirius had been cleared of all criminal charges and they have caught Wormtail. Harry are you ok?" Lupin stated looking at Harry. Harry was starting to twitch madly.

Harry continued to twitch and then he fell to the ground with his hands clapped over his scars. He started to scream. With out knowing what to do, Ron and Hermione looked at Lupin as if they wanted him to give them something to do.  
"Some one get Madam Pomfrey and the other get Dumbledore. Tell them that this is an emergency and HURRY!" ordered Lupin.

With that said Ron and Hermione hurried out of the classroom. Lupin looked at Harry. Harry was still on the ground twitching and shaking madly. He was also still screaming. Lupin looked at Harry again and he did not know what was causing Harry so much pain. It seemed as though the _criuco _curse was put on him. After at least ten minutes, Ron and Hermione come back with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked over to Harry closely followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know professor. He just sorta collapsed." Replied Lupin in a shaky voice.

"Madam Pomfrey do you know what is wrong with him?" asked Dumbledore.

"No but I might be able to stop him from twitching professor, should I do it." Informed Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes go ahead." Replied Dumbledore, "but first lets move him in to the hospital wing. He will stay there until he is fully recovered. He might have another one of these attacks so please look after him."

"Okay" replied Madam Pomfrey.

They moved him to the hospital wing on a stretcher and then Madam Pomfrey gave him some medicine that is supposed to wake him up.


	6. Pain

CHAPTER SIX: PAIN

Harry snapped open his eyes and then he tried to sit up but he was too weak to so he just stayed put.

"Harry can you tell us what you saw." Asked Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore can't it wait until the morning. Look at him he is exhausted and weak. He is also in a ton of pain." Asked Lupin.

Harry just realized that Lupin, Ron, and Hermione were also there. Ron and Hermione looked terrified at what had just happened to Harry.

"W-what happened?" eagerly asked Harry. "Where am I?"

"Harry, you are in the hospital wing and we don't really know what happened to you. All we really know is that one moment you were standing next to me and the next you just started to twitch and scream. Then we got madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore." Replied Hermione.

"Harry can you remember what happened when you were screaming?" asked Ron.

"Ron! Can't you be considerate. Why would Harry ask what happened if he could remember it?" Stated Lupin.

"Harry I want you to stay in the hospital wing until I think that you are back to your normal health. I want to hear that you have made a full recovery without any more pains in your scars. I will come back every day to see how you are doing." Ordered Dumbledore. After that Dumbledore left, closely followed by Lupin. Now Harry was alone with Ron and Hermione.

"You guys I have something to tell you." Informed Harry.

"What?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yeah what?" Asked Hermione just as eagerly.

"Remember the night that Voldemort attacked me?" replied Harry.

"Yeah, why?" replied Ron and Hermione together.

"Because when my scars started to hurt in Lupin's classroom, I could hear and see You-Know-Who planning to kill me again." Replied Harry.

"Harry can you tell us how you know that You-Know-Who is after you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, can you tell the future?" asked Ron.

"Ron!"

"What Hermione, can't I ask?"

"I guess you can Ron. But Harry can you really predict the future?" asked Hermione.

"No, I can't. At least I don't think that I can. But as Hermione asked before I can tell that You-Know-Who is after me because of the vision that I had when we were talking to Lupin after class had ended. I saw him talking to Malfoy's dad, telling him to be a spy for You-Know-Who and that he was going to-" Harry paused because his scars busted with pain again. "Oww! that he was going to kill me by the end of the year." Harry finished. Hermione looked over to him and noticed that he was clutching his scars.

"Harry what is it?" asked Ron and Hermione nodded.

"My scars there burning like mad. Owwww! The pain is horrible. I can't take it anymore." Stated Harry. "they have never hurt this much for this long."

"Should I get madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore Harry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know if you want to you can though." Replied Harry wincing with pain. "Just go quickly maybe they know what is going on with me. I can't stand the pain much longer."

"Okay Harry I'll get him. Hold on here he comes now." Replied Ron. Right as Ron said that Dumbledore strode in. "Dumbledore we need to ask you something."

"Okay what is it Ron."

"Well we want to know why Harry's scars keep on hurting him." Replied Ron as Harry let out a yelp of pain again.

"Harry I am sorry that I can't tell you why your scars are bothering you but you have been looking healthy now but I think that you are still not ready to go back to the Gryfindor Tower so stay here for a few more days" Informed Dumbledore.

To everyone's amazement Harry got out of bed and ran out of the door. He ran all the way up to the Gryfindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the Password. He climbed through the hole and he went into the common room. Hoping that Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore wouldn't find him there, he sat down in one of the armchairs near the fire. The common room was full of students that were doing homework. There were also some students playing Gobstones, Wizards chess, and/or exploding snap. Fred and George realized that Harry was there and they walked over to him.

"Harry where have you been for the last two days?" asked Fred.

"I have been in the hospital wing." Replied Harry.

"Oh anyway there is a Quidditch practice right now if you are up to coming." Replied George.

"Okay I will join you but give me a second to get ready." Replied Harry

Harry went upstairs to the boys dormintary to get his firebolt and his Quidditch robes. Then he followed Fred and George to the Quidditch pitch. Harry started to wonder that if he was caught by Dumbledore, would be kicked off of the team. Hoping that that wasn't the case Harry continued to follow them down to the pitch. Once they got there they got on their brooms and started to fly around the pitch.

"Harry we are letting out the snitch now so get ready." Stated Fred.

"Okay." Replied Harry.

"Harry watch out because we are also sending out the bludgers." Replied George.

Harry sped up following the golden snitch. He tried to avoid the bludgers while he was reaching out his arm to get the golden snitch. Then...BOOM... one of the bludgers hit him in the stomach while the other one hit him in his left leg. Harry grabbed the snitch and clutched on to the broom for support. Harry then drifted back to the ground and limped back to the hospital wing.

"HARRY WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WALKING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL WING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE UNTIL I SAID THAT YOU COULD GO." Screamed Dumbledore as Harry limped in. "YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITHOUT ANOTHER WORD AND I WOULD LET YOU OUT IN A WEEK!"

"Sorry professor. I wanted some fresh air. I was feeling better and you said that I looked fine so I left I saw Fred and George. They said that there was a Quidditch match tomorrow and I need to practice it. Sorry." Replied Harry.

"It is okay now I'll get madam Pomfrey and you see if you can stand on your injured leg without wincing so that madam Pomfrey doesn't realize that you were out of bed when you weren't supposed to be. Harry try it then." Stated Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched Harry as he gingerly put his weight on his injured leg and walked over to Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Once he reached them, he plopped down onto the hospital bed.

"Harry, do you want a pillow to elevate your leg so that it not as painful?" Respectively asked Ron. Harry looked over to Ron and noticed that he was holding up a pillow from the bed next to him.

"Okay thanks Ron." Replied Harry carefully lifting his leg up so that Ron could put the pillow underneath it. After Ron pulled up Harry's sheets so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't notice.

Soon after Ron put the pillow under Harry's leg, Dumbledore came back with Madam Pomfrey. She went straight over to Harry's bed to see how he was recovering.

"Harry you look like you have been recovering fine, so you can go back to Gryfindor tower if you want to. All you have to do is take this Pain Killer whenever you get a headache.

So when Madam Pomfrey left Harry's bedside, Ron and Hermione helped Harry out of his bed and up to the Gryfindor tower. Once they got to the Fat Lady, they gave her the password. Then Ron and Hermione helped Harry into the portrait hole and into the common room and onto one of the armchairs near the fire. Ron and Hermione grabbed three more seats (one for Harry's leg, and one for each of them). They all started to have a conversation when Hedwig flew in through the window with a letter tied to her leg. She landed on Harry's bad leg and he winced with massive pain. Grabbing the letter from Hedwig's leg, Harry started to read it out loud.

"Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

Just so that you know my name was just cleared. Fudge caught Wormtail last week near Harry's muggle house. Fudge summoned a dementor to do its "kiss" on Wormtail. You can now live with me as soon as I get a house. Write back as soon as you can and tell me everything that is happening at school.

Love,

Sirius"

Harry finished reading it as he winced in pain once again as Hedwig stuck her talons into his injured leg.

"Harry, do you want your pain killers?" asked Hermione as Harry let out another howler of pain.

"Yes please give me as much as you think that I am going to need to not be in this much pain." Replied Harry.

"Ok I will. I think that you are going to need one flask full." Informed Hermione

"Ok that sounds fine." Replied Harry clutching his leg because it hurt so much.

"See if this helps the pain." Replied Hermione handing Harry a flask of pain killer medicine. The second that Harry received the medicine he drank it.

"Harry are you sure that you can play in tomorrows Quidditch match?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Yeah I think that I will be able to if my leg feels better tomorrow morning. If it doesn't then I will just take some medicine to make it feel better. See you in the morning." Replied Harry as he heaved himself up out of the chair and limped up to his dorm room. He hoped that his leg was going to feel better in the morning so that he could play Quidditch.

Harry lied down on his bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He was thinking about his injured leg and if he could play in the match tomorrow. When he finally fell asleep it was near day break. Soon after Ron came into his room and shook Harry so that he would wake up. Harry got up, got dressed, got his firebolt, and went downstairs into the common room.

"Harry how is your leg today?" asked Hermione when she saw Harry walking down the stairs.

"Its not that bad. Thanks for asking Hermione." Replied Harry. "But it still hurts a little." Added Harry when he spotted Hermione's disbelieving face.

"Harry your Quidditch match is in a half of an hour. Good luck." Replied Ron while he nudged Hermione.

"Yeah Harry good luck. I suggest that you go down to the Great Hall and grab something to eat before going onto the Quidditch pitch." Suggested Hermione.

Harry said good bye to them and then he scrambled out of the portrait hole. Then he headed all the way downstairs until he reached the Great Hall. He went over to the Gryfindor table and spotted Fred, George, and Mandy all talking to each other. He took a seat right between Fred and Mandy.


	7. Quidditch Match

Chapter 7: Quidditch Match

"Hey Harry, how are you?" asked Mandy."

"Hey Harry." Stated Fred and George together.

"Hey you guys. I'm okay, just in a tiny bit of pain. Thanks for asking Mandy." Replied Harry. "Don't worry Mandy it is only my leg because a bludger hit it yesterday during Quidditch Practice with Fred and George." Harry added when he saw the look on her face. Fred and George all of a sudden started to look really guilty, as Harry grabbed some food.

"Yo Harry can you still play, even though you injured your leg?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah I can. Why?" Replied Harry.

"Nothing we were just wondering. Thats all." Answered George.

"Should we go down to the Quidditch Pitch then?" asked Harry as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah lets go." Replied Fred and George at the same time.

Harry, Fred, and George all went down to the Quidditch Pitch together. When they got there they went to the locker rooms.

"I wonder who our captian is this year." Stated Harry. "I also wonder who the Keeper is this year, because I don't see anyone who is new to our team. Do you see anyone new, Fred?"

"No I don't maybe they don't know where to meet since they are new." Replied Fred.

"I doubt that because they could just ask someone on the team to tell them where to meet." Replied George. "Harry are you sure that you can still play even though you hurt your leg?"

"I said that I could still play, didn't I?" Angrly replied Harry. "It just hurts a little thats all. Honestly." Added Harry when he saw the disbelieving look on George's face.

"What is Ron doing here?" Asked Harry when he realized for the first time that Ron was in the locker room.

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Fred and George.

"Look behind you." Replied Harry. Fred and George turned around and saw Ron putting on his Quidditch pads and robes.

"Oh thats what you mean Harry. I will go and see what is up." Stated George. With that said George went over to where Ron was sitting to see why he was there. In a few moments George came back to where Harry was standing. "Ron is our new Keeper in place of Wood."

"Congradulations Ron on making the team." Replied Harry looking happy for Ron as Ron always hoped on making the team ever since Harry was on it.

"Harry do you know who we are playing today?" Asked Ron.

"No but I think that we are playing Slytherin, but we might not be." Replied Harry.

"Thanks Harry. By the way do you know who the new Captain is, now that Wood is gone?" Replied Ron.

"Why would I know since I didn't even know that there was a Quidditch match today or that you were on the team, since I was in the hospital wing all last week and three days of this week." Irritably replied Harry.

"Harry don't get mad. I just wanted to say that I found out that you were made the new Captain for the Gryfindor team, congratulations on becoming captain Harry." Informed Ron.

"Oh thanks Ron." Replied Harry. "We better get ready everyone its almost time for the game." Shouted Harry to the rest of the team.

They all picked up their brooms, and in Fred and George's case bats also. With everything in their hands they walked on to the Pitch. The crowd applauded when the Quidditch team arrived to the center of the Pitch.

"Potter, Malfoy shake hands so we can get this match started." Stated Madam Hooch. Harry and Draco Malfoy walked to the center of the Pitch and unwillingly shook each others hands. They quickly let go and mounted their brooms to prepare to lift off from the ground. "On my whistle you may lift off from the ground." Stated Madam Hooch. "I want a fair game out of all of you." Madam Hooch added. Right after that she blew her whistle.

Harry lifted off from the ground to the thunderous applause from the crowd. The wind was howling so badly that Harry could not hear Lee's commentary for the game at all. Harry squinted around to try and locate the snitch. Then after a while he located the snitch. He sped up towards the snitch and the Slytherin beaters both took that opportunity to smack both bludgers at Harry. Harry tried with all of his might to out stripe the bludgers by speeding up. Then off to the distance he heard Lee's voice and one of the bludgers hit him.

"That could have knocked Harry off of his broom. That should be a penalty to Gryfindor! Madam Hooch didn't you see those cheaters try and put Harry out of the running so Malfoy would actually be able to catch the snitch for once!" Shouted Lee in to his mega phone. Professor Mcgonagall was yelling at Lee for making that biased comment. "Sorry professor. Slytherin in possession. He shoots and yes Ron saves the Quaffle. Nice save Ron. Ron passes the Quaffle to Katie. Katie zooms up the pitch and shoots. Yes she scores. Good job Katie! The score is Gryfindor 10 Slytherin 0."

The Slytherin beaters looked triumphed by what they did to Harry. Harry was feeling sick because the bludger hit him in the stomach. Harry clutched his broom for support and looked down and saw Lord Voldemort. Harry could feel his scars burning from pain again. He looked back up and tried to locate the snitch again. After awhile of looking all over the pitch, he saw the snitch. Malfoy apparently saw the snitch also because he was really close to it. Harry straightened up and quickly headed towards Malfoy. He quickly caught up to Malfoy and soon they were head and head.

"Gryfindor in possession. And Yes Alicia scores. Gryfindor 50 Slytherin 10..." Stated Lee's voice some where below Harry.

Harry and Malfoy were each trying their hardest to beat each other. Harry was determined to beat Malfoy so badly because of their extreme rivalry towards each other. Out of nowhere Malfoy punched Harry in the face so hard that he almost knocked Harry off of his broom. As Harry was dangling from his firebolt with one hand he tried with all of his might to catch the snitch with the other hand but he didn't.

"Foul for Gryfindor, as the Slytherin seeker punched the Gryfindor seeker in the face and nearly knocked him off of his broom!" Shouted Madam Hooch furiously as she pointed her finger at Malfoy. "Penalty for Gryfindor."

"Alicia will take the penalty shot. She shoots...SHE SCORES. Gryfindor 60 Slytherin 10!" Lee screamed over the thunderous applause by Gryfindor supporters.

Harry saw the snitch right above his broom. He reached his free hand up and clasped it against the snitch. From somewhere near him he heard an incantation.

"Avada Kedavra!" Shouted a high pitched voice as a flash of green light was headed towards Harry.

Harry had no form of defense so he knew that he was going to die. The spell his left leg. The pain in his head and arm was unbeatable. He never experienced such pain. All he wanted to do was die and he knew that if he fell off of his broom he probably would die. After realizing that Harry tried with all of his might to stay on the broom. He heard the shouts of the Gryfindor supporters and the laughter of the Slytherin supporters.

"Harry catches the snitch! Gryfindor wins!" Shouted Lee and Madam Hooch together.

"We need someone to help get Harry down and make sure that he is still alive. Someone else will need to get Dumbledore also because he will want to catch the person who cursed Harry. If he/she is a student here I will assure you that he/she will be expelled."

Harry felt someone trying to put him on their broom so that they could bring him over to Professor Mcgonagall.

"I hope he isn't dead...He still hung on to the snitch after he got attacked, I can't believe how strong he is."

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Every one of the staff and students that were at the match were crowded around Harry. They all had ghastly white faces and all of the Gryfindor's had blood shot eyes. Through everyone he saw Dumbledore looking extremely mad about what just happened. Harry just realized that the whole Gryfindor Quidditch team and Hermione were kneeling on the ground right beside him. Harry tried to sit up but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"Harry! You're okay— I was sooooo worried that you died." Sobbed Hermione.

"Who won?" Asked Harry.

"Who won what?" Asked Hermione.

"The Quidditch game of course. What else would I be asking about." Replied Harry.

"I don't know. I thought that you wouldn't want to talk about that match after what just happened to you." Irritably replied Hermione. "Well I guess you still really want to know what happened. I guess I will tell you—"

"Oh get on with it Hermione." Harry interrupted impatiently towards Hermione.

"Ok ok if you want to know that badly..."

"Hermione what happened in the match that you don't want to tell me?" Asked Harry.

"Fine if you just let me tell you with out you interrupting me all the time I will." Replied Hermione looking at Harry.

"Sorry" muttered Harry.

"So what do you remember from the match?" Asked Hermione.

"I remember when Malfoy was about to catch the snitch and that is all." Replied Harry. He tried to hide the weakness in his voice.

"Ok so after that you caught up with him and he...he punched you in the face. He almost knocked you off your broom so that you were dangling off of it with only your hands on it. You saw the snitch above the broom and you let go with one hand, reached up, and caught the snitch. Then from somewhere we heard Lord Voldemort's voice, and he cursed you once again with the killing curse. You were left dangling off of your broom and everyone thought that you were..." She broke off and Harry saw tears coming out of her eyes. "They thought that you were dead. Professor Mcgonagall was really upset about what happened. She ordered someone to try and get you down to make sure that you weren't dead and someone else to get Dumbledore so that he could see what happened to you and catch the person who did it. Ron got you on to his broom and brought you down to Professor Mcgonagall and I went to get Dumbledore. I told him what happened and he followed me all the way to you. He spotted Lord Voldemort and tried to catch him but Voldemort got away. That is it." Informed Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione." Replied Harry his voice was starting to get weaker. It was so weak that he could hardly talk.

"Anytime Harry!" Replied Hermione. After that Hermione went over to console Ginny because Ginny was crying. Right after Hermione left Ron came over to Harry.

"Harry your awake! We thought that you—"Ron tapered off but Harry hardly noticed because he was thinking about what happened to him. "Well we don't have to worry anymore. Any way great game, we won 110 to 10."

"Wow great game Ron, you only let one goal past you." Replied Harry but his voice was so weak that it sounded like he was whispering even though he wasn't.

"Harry maybe you shouldn't talk because your voice is so weak. Want me to get Dumbledore?" Asked Ron. To weak to speak, Harry nodded. Noticing that Harry nodded, Ron went to get Dumbledore. While Ron was gone Harry looked around. He saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggering apparently they thought that it was fumy that Harry got cursed once again by Lord Voldemort. Moments later Harry saw Ron come back, but this time Ron wasn't alone, Dumbledore was right behind him.

Dumbledore walked over to where Harry was lying. Realizing that Dumbledore was there Harry sat up so fast that he surprised everyone around him.

"Hi professor." Stated Harry. He once again tried to hide the weakness in his voice but he couldn't because he was to weak.

"Harry I understand that you have been through a terrible ordeal today. I want you to realize who has done this to you—"

"I know who did this to me. It was Lord Voldemort. He wanted to—he wanted to kill me. But that is nothing new because he has been trying to my whole life and will not stop until he finally does." Replied Harry in a whisper because he was so weak that he couldn't talk any louder.

"Harry you sound so week. I think that in order for you to get stronger quickly you will need to rest you will need to rest your voice. I don't want you to strain your voice too much. I want you to talk then whisper." Ordered Dumbledore.

"Yes professor" Responded Harry in a whisper. "I have two questions though."

"Yes Harry what might your questions be?" Replied Dumbledore.

"Why can't Lord Voldemort kill me and since he can't kill me why does he keep trying to?" Asked Harry. "even when he lost all of his powers once by attempting."

"Harry, Lord Voldemort can't kill you because your mom sacrificed herself to keep you alive. He also can't kill you because your parents were the very opposite of Lord Voldemort were. Meaning that Lily and James, were loving, caring, and they were the nicest couple that you could find. Lord Voldemort's parents on the other hand were mean, snobbish, not caring, and they only care about money not their son. Lord Voldemort turned evil because his parents were the most uncaring people you could find. He wants to kill you because when he went to your house the night he killed your parents, he realized that your parents would do anything to save your life even if it meant risking their lives. He wants to kill you because that it what makes him happy, killing people. He usually kills someone in one try but not you. You have love inside of you and he doesn't do that makes you stronger then he is." Replied Dumbledore. "Anything else that you want to ask me Harry before I help you to the hospital wing. I don't want you to go to the Gryfindor tower tonight." Dumbledore added looking at Harry.

Harry tried to get up. He got up and staggered a bit realizing that his left leg was extremely painful to stand on. He sat back down because of the pain that he was in.

"Grab my hand Harry." Stated Dumbledore realizing that Harry was in too much pain to stand up by himself.

Dumbledore reached out his hand towards Harry to help him up. Harry grabbed Dumbledore's hand and they started to head back to the castle.

"Once we get to the hospital wing I want Madam Pomphrey to give you some pain killer medicine so your leg doesn't keep you up all night. After she gives you the medicine I want you to try to go right to sleep. You need as much sleep as you can get so you can get stronger. Any questions?" Informed Dumbledore.

"I understand Professor." Replied Harry wincing because of the pain in his leg.

"Good. Harry are you okay?" Asked Dumbledore just as Harry winced in pain again.

"I guess. It is just that my leg is so painful I can hardly stand it. It hurts a lot even though I am not putting any weight on it." Harry responded trying not to wince.

"Oh if it hurts that much Harry maybe you shouldn't be walking." Stated Dumbledore.

"If I don't walk how am I going to get to the hospital wing. Besides I am not putting any or my weight on that leg anyway." Responded Harry.

Just then they reached the hospital wing and Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were there waiting for him. Harry also noticed that Madam Pomphrey was right next to him.

"Oh my what happened to you?" Asked Madam Pomphrey.

"Lord Voldemort used the killing curse on him during the Quidditch match today and Malfoy punched him in his face." Responded Dumbledore.

"Where did the killing curse hit him?" Asked Madam Pomphrey.

"On his left leg." Informed Dumbledore.

"If it hit him in the leg why is he standing. He should be lying down with his injured leg elevated." Replied Madam Pomphrey astonished that Dumbledore let Harry walk up to the hospital wing when he was injured.

"Harry, Madam Pomphrey is setting up your bed for you as we speak. You are to sleep on the far bed on the left. Ron and Hermione can you help him get there while I notify Black about what has happened to his godson. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow Harry." Informed Dumbledore as he headed towards the doors.

Ron and Hermione quickly headed towards Harry. Ron grabbed Harry's left side while Hermione grabbed Harry's right side. A few minutes later they reached Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione helped him get down on to the bed and then they let go of him. Madam Pomphrey finished getting his bed ready and was now getting a pillow so that he could elevate his injured leg.

"Now Harry I want you to put this pillow under your injured leg so it doesn't hurt as much as it does now. I also want you to take this pain killing medicine as needed. Right, so now I am going to examine your leg to see how easy it is going to be to heal." Stated Madam Pomphrey. "If it hurts tell me." Added Madam Pomphrey.

"Yes Madam I will tell you when it hurts." Responded Harry as he tried to put the pillow under his leg and finally managed to. "It hurts to lift it if that helps." Harry added when he winced while he was lifting his leg.

Madam Pomphrey started to examine Harry's leg. Harry winced every time she touched his leg meaning that his whole leg is very badly injured.

"Harry your whole leg is extremely injured. It is so injured that it will take month's maybe years to completely heal. It may never heal for all I know. I don't want you to put your weight on that leg so I want you to use these crutches if you have to walk some where. I am also going to put your leg in an unbreakable walking cast." Informed Madam Pomphrey.

"If I am in a walking cast why do I have to use crutches?" Asked Harry.

"You have to use crutches because I only want you to step on your leg if you are playing Quidditch." Responded Madam Pomphrey. "Anything else before I let you rest?"

"No thanks anyway." Replied Harry as Madam Pomphrey left. "Ron could you pass me some of that pain killing medicine my leg is really painful."

"Sure Harry." Replied Ron while he reached for the pills. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Harry took the pills and went straight to sleep.


	8. Consequences

Chapter 8: Consequences

Harry woke up early in the morning to find that Ron and Hermione were asleep beside his bed. When he was awake Harry once again noticed the pain in his leg. He looked at his leg and realized that Madam Pomphrey hadn't put a walking cast on his leg yet. Harry lay there quietly for a few minutes. Then Dumbledore came into the Hospital wing to check on Harry. When Dumbledore walked past Ron and Hermione, he laughed and sat down onto a bed next to Harry.

"Harry I am going to get Madam Pomphrey to make sure that you should go to your classes today. I also want to tell her that you are up and that if she wants to put anything on your left leg then now is a good time." Stated Dumbledore.

A few moments later he came back with Madam Pomphrey. She went right over to Harry and magically put a walking cast on his leg. She also summoned a pair of crutches for him to use. Before she handed him the crutches, she made sure that they were the right size. After making sure that they were the right size, she handed them to Harry.

"There you go Harry. Now if you need more painkillers or anything else, just come back and I'll be happy to give them to you." Informed Madam Pomphrey. Just then the rest of the Gryfindor Quidditch team came in to see how Harry was doing. Madam Pomphrey left Harry's bedside to talk to Dumbledore privately.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Curiously asked Fred.

"Fine I guess. My leg is extremely painful." Harry Responded. "Fred, could you pass some of that pain killing medicine to me please."

"Ok, here you go Harry."

"Thank you. By the way did you know that Dumbledore is letting me play Quidditch when ever I need to." Informed Harry.

"Wow Harry, he is letting you do that even though he knows how dangerous it is." Replied George.

"Yes he is."

Ron and Hermione finally woke up and they were surprised that they slept there all night long.

"We should go to breakfast now." Stated Ron.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Replied Harry.

"We'll walk with you Harry." Hermione responded nudging Ron, who nodded his head.

Harry grabbed his crutches and slowly got up from his bed.

"Could someone grab my medicine?" Asked Harry.

"Sure Harry. I'll grab it." Hermione replied while she got his medication.

"Come on, let's go already, I'm getting hungry." Irritably stated Ron.

"Ok let's go." Replied Hermione. "Harry do you need any help?"

"No thanks anyway." Replied Harry.

The three of them walked towards the Great Hall. Harry quickly got used to using his crutches, but he still couldn't "walk" as fast as Ron and Hermione could though. Finally, they reached the Great Hall. When Harry came in he say Malfoy get up from the Slytherin table and walk over to him.

"Famous Harry Potter, why can't you just die already. The worst you ever get is a scar or an injured leg. I can't believe that you would actually be proud to have that ugly scar on your forehead." Sneered Malfoy.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to sound stronger then he really was.

"I want to do this." Replied Malfoy. Just then Malfoy started to beat Harry up.

"Fight! Fight!" Catcalled Fred and George.

"Malfoy stop it right now." Hermione cried as Malfoy was grabbing Harry's neck as if he wanted to strangle Harry.

"Draco Malfoy what do you think that you are doing. You could kill him. Stop it right now or suffer the dire consequences." Ordered Professor Mcgonagall. Malfoy still continued to beat Harry up even though Professor Mcgonagall told him not to.

"What is all of the commotion over here?" Dumbledore asked, walking over to where Professor Mcgonagall was standing. "Malfoy what are you doing to Harry?" Dumbledore added when he realized what all of the commotion was about.

"I'm finishing what I started during the Quidditch game. I wanted to kill him during the game, but I didn't succeed, so now I am trying to strangle him to complete my work." Stated Malfoy. "Oh hi Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to see you here." Malfoy quickly added when he realized that it was Dumbledore who asked him what he was doing to Harry.

"Malfoy let go of Harry and come with me to my office. NOW!" Ordered Dumbledore.

Malfoy unwillingly let go of Harry, and Harry dropped to the ground, then Malfoy followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and into his office. Harry was in too much pain to even think about moving. Malfoy punched Harry repeatedly in the face, so Harry's face was all bloodily. Malfoy also punched Harry in his injured leg so Harry's cast was ripped. There were also hand marks on Harry's neck from when Malfoy tried to strangle him.

"Harry lets see what we an do to clean you up." Stated Professor Mcgonagall walking over to Harry and pulling out her wand. "Ok so I'll put your cast back together and I can clean up all of the blood on you. Harry did he break anything else besides your cast?"

"No...I...don't...think...so..." Harry responded extremely weakly. He spoke so weakly, that everyone who was looking at him could tell that he was in a ton of pain.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to just fix you up and then you can eat breakfast. Don't move while I do this or I might aim at the wrong spot." Stated Professor Mcgonagall. She pointed her wand at Harry's face and waved it and then all of the blood was gone. She did the same with Harry's cast and it was back together on his leg. She handed him his crutches and then left.

"Harry, here grab my hand and I'll hoist you up." Ron stated realizing that Harry was in too much pain to get up by himself.

"Thanks Ron. What is Dumbledore going to do to Malfoy now? I hope that it is very bad punishment. For instance, being expelled would be just right." Harry asked weakly.

"I don't know, maybe he will be sent to Azkaban though." Replied Ron hopefully.

"Ron don't be serious, Dumbledore would never ever do anything like that to a student." Stated Hermione.

"But Malfoy beat Harry up and anyway, Malfoy confessed that he wanted to kill Harry. That should deserve severe consequences." Argued Ron.

"Ok so Harry are you sure that Malfoy didn't seriously injure you?" Asked Hermione.

"I can't tell because I was in so much pain before he beat me up and I am still in a whole lot of pain. I don't know if I am in anymore pain now then before. All I know is that I am hungry, so lets eat something before we go to class." Harry responded weakly.

After Harry said that the three of them walked to the Gryfindor table and sat down next to each other. Fred and George were sitting across from Harry.

"Harry, I over heard Professor Snape talking to Dumbledore and I found out that Dumbledore is going to send Malfoy to Casaban. Casaban is a kids form of Azkaban and it is also guarded by Dementors. I never believed that Dumbledore would ever do that to anyone before especially a student." Informed Fred.

"Yeah I couldn't believe my ears when I first heard it." Stated George. "I bet that Lucius Malfoy would be very upset at Dumbledore from making this decision."

"How long is Malfoy going to be in Casaban?" Asked Harry weakly.

"I don't know" Replied Fred. "I hope he is in there for years though."

"Dumbledore would never send any kid especially one of his students to Casaban for that long, no matter what that person did. It is just not like him to do that." Debated Hermione.

After they were all done with breakfast, Fred and George went to potions, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to transfigurations. They were 10 minutes late to class.

"Sorry Professor, we just finished eating since we were trying to get Malfoy off of Harry when he was beating Harry up." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger it is ok that you were late today under the circumstances, but if you're late ever again with out permission then you will be punished. I am letting you off of the hook today. As I was saying before you joined us is that we are going to be Preparing for the O.W.L.s. We are going to spend the next few weeks practicing and reviewing old materials and we will start covering new materials. Today we are going to transfigure tiny statues into birds by using the "Avifores" spell." Informed Professor Mcgonagall.

For the rest of the period, everyone practice the spell on statues. Then the bell rang and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the door with the rest of the class, but right before they left the classroom, Mcgonagall told them to come back in.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger I want to talk to you for a few moments. Don't worry, you are not in trouble." Stated Professor Mcgonagall. She waited until Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all back in her classroom. "I just wanted to ask Harry what Malfoy exactly did to you when he beat you up."

"I think that all he did was punch me in the face and stomach several times each, and he tore off my cast with a knife that he brought over from the Slytherin table. He also tried to strangle me. That's all I think." Harry replied in a whisper. Harry was so weak that he couldn't talk any louder then that and he was following Dumbledore's orders.

"Harry, I didn't realize how weak you were. Maybe you should be getting bed rest." Informed Professor Mcgonagall. "I think that you should spend most of the day sleeping. It doesn't have to be in the hospital wing. It can be in your dormitory if you prefer. As for you two." Professor Mcgonagall added, looking at Ron and Hermione. "I want you to protect Harry from anymore danger until he is well again. At least help him until he is strong enough to fight danger by himself again. Got it."

"Yes" replied Ron and Hermione together.

"And Harry I will get you some stronger pain killer medicine as long as you get lots of bed rest. You don't have to sleep, if you don't want to, but stay lying down and off of you leg for the majority of each day. Got it." Ordered Professor Mcgonagall. "You only stand up to get to classes and if there is a Quidditch match. Ron and Hermione, make sure that he follows these rules. Harry do you understand what I mean."

"Yes Professor."

"You three may then be dismissed."

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the classroom and checked their schedule to see what they had next.

"Divination for us. What do you have Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Muggle studies."

"See you later then Hermione." Replied Harry and Ron together.

"Harry how are you going to get up that latter to Divination any way?" Ron asked as they started to make their way to the north tower.

"I don't know. I'll figure out how to get up someway." Replied Harry. "Ron hang on a sec, I can't keep up."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Its ok. By the way could you hand me my pain killer medicine?" Asked Harry.

"Sure. What is the matter?" Replied Ron.

"My leg is getting more painful. That's all." Informed Harry.

After Ron handed Harry his medicine they continued to walk up to their classroom. When they finally made it to the Divination room, Ron went up the latter, but Harry couldn't without putting weight on his injured leg. So Ron came back down, but this time he was not alone, Fleur Declorue was with him.

"'Arry, lets see how we are going to help you get up into my classroom...I have an idea." Stated Fleur.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

"Well I was thinking that he could apperate into my classroom, but I don't know if you know how to."

"No I don't but what if I get someone to levitate me up there and back down after class ends." Harry suggested.

"That's a great idea, but you are too heavy to have levitated, so until we know what to do I am going to move the classroom down here." Fleur informed.

"If you say so" Harry replied. His voice sounded even weaker than it did before. "Just bring down an extra chair so that I can elevate my leg on it."

"Okay Harry I will, but can you wait for a few moments until I can do this complicated spell." Fleur responded.

In a few moments the class room formed right before their eyes. Ron went to grab some seats for the two of them. After he found some, he gestured for Harry to come and join him. A few moments later the class bell rang and class started.

"Welcome to your first Divitation class of the semester. This semester you would be learning how to read peoples minds and you would also be learning how to be a psychic." Fleur informed while the students all started to cheer. "I want all of you to now pair up and try to tell what the other one is thinking of and then you have to ask the other one if you guessed his or her thoughts correctly. You may begin once you are in pairs."

"Harry, do you want to be my partner?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sorry Neville, but Ron asked me first and I already said that I'll be his partner. Maybe next time you can be my partner." Harry rejected.

"Ok well I'll see you later then." Neville replied. Neville went over to where Dean Thomas was sitting and they started to work together.

"So Harry, lets get started." Ron stated. "I'll try to read your mind first and then we can switch and you can try to read my mind. Ok Harry think of something and I'll try to tell you what you are thinking of."

Harry pondered on and on to try to think of something so Ron could figure it out. Then he thought of something. "Ok Ron I thought of it. See if you can read what I am thinking about." Harry informed.

"Ok now keep thinking of it and I'll read your mind." Ron replied. Harry then turned his attention back to his thought. _You-Know-Who killed my parents and no he has been trying to kill me since that very same fateful night._ After about 10 minutes of pondering, Ron finally guessed at what Harry might be thinking about.

"I think that you are thinking about You-Know-Who and the night that he killed your muggle family." Ron stated.

"You almost read my mind just then. I was actually thinking about the night lord Voldemort killed my parents." Harry informed.

"Can you please say You-Know-Who?" Ron asked angrily.

"Sorry. Ron try to think of something and I will try to read your mind." Harry informed.

"Ok here I go." Ron replied. After a few minutes pause he added," I got it now try and guess it."

"Ok here goes nothing. I think that you are thinking about the day that you made the Quidditch team." Harry guessed.

"Wow Harry. How did you do that?" Ron asked. "Because you did it really fast and you said it almost word to word of what I was thinking. Man you are good. So what should we do now that we finished the mind reading project?"

"If anyone is finished with their mind reading project raise your hands and then you may leave." Professor Decloure informed while she waited to see who would raise their hands. Ron and Harry were the only ones who were raising their hands. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, it seems as though you are the only ones who finished so you two may leave now."

Harry and Ron started to head off to the Gryfindor Common Room but on the way they bumped into Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy, I hear that you are being sent to Casaban. Is that right?" Ron asked. "Or are they going to just expel you from the Wizarding world forever." Ron continued to taunt.

"For your information, Weasley it is none of your business. So canyou and your friends just leave me alone." Malfoy sneered. "Never fear Potter. I will be back to once and for all kill you, after I serve my time at Casaban."

Harry and Ron left Malfoy alone and continued to head back to the Gryfindor Tower. Once they reached the Gryfindor Tower, they went into the common room and sat down. Obeying Professor Mcgonagall, Harry laid down on the couch with his leg elevated. Harry winced when he tried to lift his leg to put the pillow under it.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I guess, it's just that my stupid leg is bothering me again. Can you pass me my medicine?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry." Ron replied.

"Thanks. What class do we have next?"

"I don't know, let me check...we have lunch, then we have Quidditch Practice, and finally then we have Care of Magical Creatures." Ron informed.

"Thanks." Harry Replied. "Should we started heading down to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron replied. "But shouldn't you stay laying down and off of your leg?"

"Professor Mcgonagall never said that I couldn't go to the great hall for meal times if she tells me today then I wouldn't do it any more." Harry replied.

Harry grabbed his crutches and used them to heave himself up. Then he headed towards Ton and then they started to walk to the Great Hall. Once at the Great Hall, they saw Hermione sitting at the Gryfindor table, looking worried. Harry and Ron gazed at each other and went over to her to see why she was so worried. They sat down and Hermione started to cry.

A.N Please review and tell me if u like my story or not. I will update at least once if not twice a week. Whole chapters would most likely not be up all at once.


End file.
